


Um dia

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Se Kei queria continuar a jogar até ao fim, ia deixa-lo fazer como queria.Só ia ser ainda mais bom, depois, dizer-lhe que amava-o.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Um dia

Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')

**Um dia**

Kota abriu os olhos de repente, naquela manhã.

Não tinha que ir a lado nenhum, não tinha que trabalhar, por isso não tinha ligado o alarme.

No entanto, virou-se para olhar o relógio, às oito em ponto encontrava-se acordado com depois da melhor sesta da sua vida.

Esticou-se, a esfregar-se os olhos com as palmas das mãos e depois a virar-se para olhar Kei, sem poder reter um sorriso.

Gostava o que tinham criado juntos, embora não pudesse claramente definir como tivesse acontecido.

Estava como se depois anos que conheciam-se, todo o seu mondo tivesse alterado, como se tivessem-se encontrado estranhos e tivessem desenvolvido uns pelos outros uma atração que até recentemente, Kota estava seguro, não existia.

Agora olhava o menor e não podia desviar o olhar para quanto encontrava-o bom.

Tinham dito que ia ser só sexo entre eles, que tudo ia subordinar-se ao prazer que podiam encontrar um no corpo do outro, mas com o passar do tempo Kota não podia evitar de pensar em quanto essa verdade fosse fragmentada, em quanto pouco correspondesse à realidade.

Tinham-se encontrado como se fossem dois pessoas completamente novas, tinham-se tocado, tinham-se descobertos lentamente, mas ainda o seu coração não podia ser satisfeito com o que tinha.

Ainda estava entretido naqueles pensamentos, quando Kei abriu os olhos, a esforçar um sorriso antes de fecha-los outra vez e deslocar-se para ele, a apoiar-lhe a cabeça no peito.

“Bom dia.” disse-lhe baixo Kota, a começar a afagar-lhe o cabelo duma maneira instintiva.

“Bom dia.” murmurou Kei, a continuar a mover-se confusamente contra dele, como se tentasse de fazer voltar os seus músculos a funcionar como deviam.

“Está bom, sabes? Acordar-se e encontrar-te aqui.” disse-lhe depois, ainda sem abrir os olhos, mas a sorrir outra vez.

Kota teria gostado responder-lhe que por ele também estava bom.

Que era lá que teria gostado acordar-se todas as manhãs da sua vida, que sentia aquele lugar como seu, e que já não havia razão de mentir-se mutuamente, a dizer que entre deles só era sexo, porque já não estava verdadeiro havia muito tempo, e não era-o por ambos.

Em vez, calou.

Se Kei queria continuar a jogar até ao fim, ia deixa-lo fazer como queria.

Só ia ser ainda mais bom, depois, dizer-lhe que amava-o.


End file.
